Mira
by Destera
Summary: Set approximately 50 years into the future. Just because Bella is now a vampire doesn’t mean that interesting things cease happening to her. This is the story of Mira and her friendship with Bella ad the rest of the Cullens. But Mira isn’t as carefree.
1. Prologue

Summary: Set approximately 50 years into the future. Just because Bella is now a vampire doesn't mean that interesting things cease happening to her. This is the story of Mira and her friendship with Bella ad the rest of the Cullens. But Mira isn't as carefree as the Cullens. What is she hiding in her dark past?

Disclaimer: Is this thing really necessary? I don't own anything to do with Twilight, but I did make up Mira all on my own.

Prologue

My name is Miriam, but I would prefer you call me Mira. Not that it really matters, no one knows who I am. I've been on my own for quite some time. I suppose some explanation is in order. I mean, I do appear to be somewhat young to be on my own. As a matter of fact, I am actually fifteen years old. The trick to my solitude is that I have been fifteen years old for quite some time… and I am a vampire.

My story begins in 1925, the year I was born. I was born and raised as a Dutch Jew in Holland, not the best time to be growing up Jewish, what with the approaching of the Great War (WWII that is). When the war began, I was one of the first to be taken to a concentration camp. I was dead, in a sense, by 1940. But I didn't really die, instead I was turned into a vampire on accident. One of the officers at the concentration camp was a vampire and he regularly fed on the prisoners. By some freak accident I was turned, rather than killed, but I don't like to talk about that time. Everyone I knew died brutally, or at least that is what I assume. I retain very few memories from when I was human. I only remember the feelings of fear and pain felt on a regular basis.

After 1940, I wandered Europe for a while, aimless, though I have never fed on human blood, I can't inflict that pain on someone. I occasionally bump into a vampire here and there, but they were never a threat to me. I ran into the Volture once, and they tried to control me, but they failed.

Recently, I've heard rumors about certain groups of "vegetarian" vampires in the states. I have so long been isolated that it is not surprising that I had not heard of these "family" groups. I have missed being a part of something, that sense of belonging, so I have begun seeking them out. I can't help but feel nervous though. When I do find them, will they accept me? As is, most other vampires are not fond of my abilities. And without the ability to speak, could they ever trust me?

Author's Note

So I hope you like the prologue to my story. I realize it is a bit short, but the chapters should be longer. I'll try to have chapter one up as soon as possible, I've already written it, I just need to go over it a bit more.


	2. Chapter 1: Where Are We Going?

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor have I ever, owned Twilight. If I did, I would be on the set of the movie right now watching it being filmed and meeting the actors. I do, however, own Mira, she is my own creation for this story.

So here's the first chapter, I hope you like it. Be aware that all chapters will be in either Bella's POV until Mira shows up in the story. After that, the POVs should switch between Bella and Mira and I will let you know whose POV it is.

**--**

"Edward," I softly called.

"Edward," I softly called.

I was wandering the woods looking for my soul mate. He had gone for a walk some time ago, and I wanted to check on him. It wouldn't be that hard to find him with my vampire senses, but I wanted to give him the chance to respond before I forced myself on him, not that I expected him to mind.

"Edward," I called again.

I heard a sound to my right and in no time, I had caught up wit Edward. I laid down beside him and looked up at the stars.

We sat in silence for several minutes until Edward spoke, "You always know when I need someone, how am I so lucky to have someone like you?"

"Oh, I don't know, you deserve everything I can give you," I replied. "Edward," I said a few minutes later, "what's wrong? You've been very pensive lately."

Edward paused, "I had hoped my thoughts weren't that obvious. It's nothing bad, really, just a feeling I have."

When he didn't elaborate, I pressed him for a little more information saying, "What kind of feeling?"

At this, Edward turned and looked at me, "I'm not sure," he admitted, "It's just an odd feeling that's given me a lot to think about. I feel like change is coming, and a threat, but at the same time, I feel like nothing bad is coming. I don't really know how to describe it, and it is just a feeling."

"It's not nothing," I replied, "We should all trust our instincts. Maybe we can ask Alice to look into it."

"Well, we can always ask her later. Right now I want to enjoy this night with you, the love of my existence," Edward said.

He fell back and relaxed on the ground and hugged me close. We stayed like that all night and watched the sunrise.

Eventually we got up and headed to the house where the rest of our vampire family lived. Currently, our family was finally planning our reintegration into human society. We had lived in solitude for almost fifty years, ever since I was changed. We had tried to avoid the conflict and changes the human world had undergone over the past five decades. However, our family was getting bored of living on our own. Now, we are planning to join the human world.

When Edward and I reached the house, I retreated to our room (mine and Edward's room), intent on finding Alice sometime in the future to question her about Edward's concerns. Edward parted from me going to join Jasper in some discussion.

Several hours later, Carlisle, "our father," returned home. Even during our families fifty years of isolation, Carlisle had continued to practice medicine. When he got to the main room of the house, he called us all to join him and discuss our upcoming reentry to human society.

Esme was the first to join Carlisle in the main room. Alice and Jasper quickly joined the group as well. Edward and I also took our places in the room. Rosalie, my other gorgeous sister, and Emmett, were the last to join the gathering.

With the last arrival, Carlisle began informing us about his new information. "I've found a place for us to go. We'll be able to move as soon as we want and you 'kids' can begin high school when the new school year begins next month.

"Now Bella," Carlisle said looking at me, "Edward has gone over the ground rules with you, right? This is your first time in a human society since you've been changed."

"Yes," Edward cut it.

"We've all discussed the basic rules," added Alice.

"Good," Carlisle stated. "Now since our family is so large, we need to work on our story again. Jasper. Rosalie. You will once again both be Hales, twins, and Esme's niece and nephew. Edward, Emmett, and Alice, you will again be Cullens, adopted by Esme and myself a number of years ago. Bells," he said turning to me, "I think the best situation for you is to be the younger sibling of Jasper and Rosalie, taking the name Hale as well.

"Now Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, you will begin as juniors in high school. Edward, I want to place you as a sophomore. Alice, I want you and Bella to begin as freshman. The two of you can pull off the youngest age."

At this, Carlisle paused and looked at Edward saying, "Something wrong Edward? It will look less suspicious if the Cullen family children varied a little bit more in age."

Edward sighed, "Yeah, I understand Carlisle."

Alice and I looked at each other.

"So we have to be freshman with no style!" whined Alice, "Everyone knows freshman have no style!"

I looked at her, "Is that really all you are worried about?" I said laughing, "Because we have Rosalie as an older sibling, no way we lack style."

"I suppose," sighed Alice.

"Don't worry, no one in my family is going to look tacky," laughed Rosalie with a glance in my direction.

Looking around the room, it was obvious that everyone was trying not to laugh. Edward's lips kept twitching into a smile and Emmett had just about stuffed his hand in his mouth to keep from laughing. Glancing at Carlisle, you could see the twinkle in his eye lighting up his entire face in silence laughter.

"Anyway," broke in Carlisle, trying to regain control of the situation, "is everyone okay with this scenario? Esme and I will again act as the parents and I will be working in the hospital."

Everyone nodded

"So tell us where we are going!" burst Emmett.

"You men I didn't say yet?" questioned Carlisle with a teasing look in his eye.

"Not, you haven't said yet!" boomed Emmett.

"Oh, well, I think you will enjoy it," Carlisle said letting the excitement build.

"Spit it out already!" I said, feeding on the energy in the room. Only Alice ignored the excitement, still moping about being a freshman in high school again.

"…We are going to New York City," Carlisle finally announced.

There was a moment of shocked silence until we heard Alice let out a squeal of delight, accompanied by my groan. I may not be a physic, but even I could see the number of shopping trips in my future with Alice.

**--**

**Author's Note:**

So here it is. The first chapter of my story (my first story by the way). I am still learning the formatting and all that, so if something is wrong, let me know. As for the chapter length, I am still figuring that out. I think they will most likely be about this length. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and I hope you check out my other story, once I get it uploaded. The other story I am writing is going to pick up right where _Eclipse_ finished.


End file.
